youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kubz Scouts
Jay, (bürgerlich Robert Jay Perez, * 28.04.1990), bekannt auf YouTube als „Jay from the Kubz Scouts (Jay von den Kubz Scouts)“ oder einfach nur Jay, ist ein halb-philippinischer und halb-amerikanischer YouTuber, der wegen einer Videoserie namens „Yandere Simulator Mythen“ bekannt wurde. Er ist auch ein Let's Player und ein Humorist, der Challenge-Videos von den Spielen macht, die er spielt. Geschichte Der Name „Kubz Scouts“ war die Idee von Jays Freundin und dem anderen Kanalfinder des Kanals Nini Hebron. Sie kümmert sich um die Streams auf Twitch und verwaltet das Instagram-Konto. Jay hat einmal gesagt, dass er ein Teil der Kubz-Scouts-Community ist und er nicht Kubz Scouts ist; er will nicht, dass Leute ihn mit dem Namen ansprechen. Der Kanal hat am 8. September 2016 die eine Million Abonnenten erreicht. Die Kubz Scouts haben auch einen Backup-Account, namens BACKUPZ ACCOUNT. Ursprünglich war 'Backupz Account' Jay's erster Kanal, bevor er Community-Strikes für den Inhalt in einem seiner Videos bekam. Ein weiterer Strike hätte ihn dazu veranlasst, seinen Account wegen eines Spiels namens Date Ariane zu schließen, was die Popularität des Kanals herbeiführte. Jay wurde dazu gebracht, das Dating-Sim-Spiel wegen der Bedrohung für seinen Kanal aufzuhören und verlor wegen dieses Umstands eine Menge Abonnenten. Jay hatte überlegt, seinen Kanal zu schließen, weil die Strikes auch eine Grenze für die Länge seiner Videos waren. Er erstellte den Kanal 'Kubz Scouts' im September 2014, lud aber erst im November Videos hoch, weil nur wenige Leute, die seinen alten Kanal abonniert hatten, seinen neuen Kanal kannten. Sein Kanal wuchs durch verschiedene Spiele. Am 2. Mai 2015, als Jay begann, das Spiel Yandere Simulator hochzuladen, wurde dieses eines der beliebtesten Spiele auf seinem Kanal. Darüber hinaus wuchs sein Kanal wegen einiger Videos von Akinator. Im Juli 2015 begann Jay eine Serie namens „60 Seconds“, die seine zweitgrößte Serie auf dem Kanal wurde. Im August begann Jay, Catherine zu spielen, was aber nicht so populär wie die anderen Serien war, die er hochgeladen hat. Es führte ihn dazu, Atlus-Spiele wie Persona 3 und 4 zu spielen. Seit dem Wachstum seines Kanals konzentriert sich Jays Kanal mehr auf Stealth-, Entscheidungs- und Horror-Spiele wie The Walking Dead, The Last of Us und Beyond Two Souls. Gespielte Spiele * Yandere Simulator - Spielt Mythen und Mods über das Spiel * Night in the Woods - Wird derzeit gespielt * Bendy and the Ink Machine - Wird derzeit gespielt * Persona 3 - Hat die Serie gespielt * Persona 4 - Hat die Serie gespielt * Persona 5 - Wird derzeit gespielt * Life is Strange - Hat die Serie gespielt * Kindergarden - Hat die Story und Mythen über das Spiel gespielt * 60 seconds - Spielt Challenge Videos, vorgeschlagen von seinen Zuschauern * Hello Neighbour - Hat Mythen gespielt * Bully - Hat die Serie gespielt * Franbow - Hat die Serie gespielt * Southpark- stick of truth - Hat die Serie gespielt * Beyond Two Souls - Hat die Serie gespielt * The Walking Dead * The Wolf Among Us * The Witches House Trivia * Jay wurde in Virginia geboren, aber er lebt in San Diego, Kalifornien. * Er ist halb Filipino, aber er war etwa drei oder vier Mal auf den Philippinen. * Jay hat über 10 Jahren in Japan gelebthttps://twitter.com/JayKubzScouts/status/854582838963838976. Er lebte auf einer Militärbasis, weil seine Eltern im Militär waren. * Eines von Jays Hobbys ist Basketball. * Sein Lieblingsspiel, das er auf dem Kanal spielte, ist Catherine. * Jays Lieblings-YouTuber sind: Gloomygames, Theanimeman, Dashiegames, Jacksepticeye, James Rolfe, JSE, Angry Videogame Nerd und PewDiePie. * Er ist seit sieben Jahren mit Nini zusammen. * Er sagte auch, er habe das Cello gespielt hat und der erste Platz von drei anderen Cellospielern war. * Er ist auch bekannt als „THAT DUDE“. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gründung 2014 Kategorie:US-Amerikanische YouTuber Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Mythen Kategorie:Comedy